Brady and Collin: An Imprint Story
by Miss.Bree.Black
Summary: Brady and Collin goto school like normal kids, except they're totally popular, but nic boys. When these new twin girls walk into their lives. They imprint. What will ome with this? Find out. I upload a few times every week!


**Welcome everyone! I decided to write a high school drama story about Brady, Colin and their imprints, who happen to be twin sisters. Please review! My second story. I am young, don't be mean.**

**Chapter 1: I...eh...uh...Pretty.**

[Faith POV]

_Ring Ring Ring!_ My alarm clock went off. I groaned, turned to hit the 'snooze' button, but I missed. Instead, I hit my twin sister, Hope, in the stomach. "Ugh" she groaned, smacking me with my own pillow. "Get up! You don't want to be late for school on our 1st day of junior year at a new school." It was actually the middle of the semester at La Push High and I was dreading it. I knew we would draw attention because we were twins.

I groaned once again, climbing out of bed. I stood up and realized Hope and I was wearing the same pajamas. We both raised our eyebrows and giggled. "I'm going to get a shower. Be out in 30 minutes." I said to Hope. "Ok. I'm taking one in my shower. Be out around your time too." We both parted and I went into the bathroom. I looked into the mirror to see me. My Black, Wavy Hair, tan, clear skin and my slim figure staring at me.

-30 minutes later-

I cleared the bathroom with my dry hair, skin and with my underwear and bra on. I went into the closet and saw my sister picking out close. There were at least 2 sets of every outfit in there, and we didn't want to match today. I ended up picking out black skinny jeans, a turquoise tank top and a mini-leather jacket with fur on the inside of the hoodie. Hope picked out Black skinny Jeans, a green tank top and a matching jacket. We giggled. We looked up at the top of the dresser and reached up, grabbing our bracelets with our names on it. Mine said 'Faith Youngblood' and Hope's said 'Hope Youngblood'. I smiled and we latched each other's on. We both went downstairs and into the kitchen, where our mom was reading the paper. "Hey mom.' we both said at the same time. She smiled. "Good morning girls. Don't you look nice?" Hope looked at mom. "I'll be right back. In my lunch bag I left 2 granola bars for our breakfast.

I grabbed my backpack, purse and lunch money off the counter and put it in our car. For our birthday, our mother had got us a red Mustang to share. We were both happy and agreed to share. So far so good. Hope shortly returned with our granola bars, we both quickly ate and kissed out mom's cheek. "Bye mom." I said and we left for school.

-At School-

[Brady POV]

I arrived at school with my brother, Collin. I groaned as I saw the little amount of people here. I got out of the driver's seat of the car and made my way to the courtyard, Collin following. We say down on one of the blankets in the courtyard. Collin listened to his iPod at a low level while I looked at a magazine. There were probably 2 other people at school right now. That was, until, a Red Mustang pulled up in the parking lot and two girls got out. I nudged Collin and pointed them out. He smiled. The two girls walked under the covering and into the office. About 10 minutes later, they both came out with 2 pieces of paper. Then I knew. They were new. I stood up, pulling Collin up two and walk towards the girls. Out of me and Collin, he was the annoying and happy one and I was the depressing and sarcastic one.

We finally reached the girls and they were looking at the papers. I looked over the girl with the turquoise tan top on's schedule and saw that we had 5/7 classes together. Cool. Suddenly, both heads of the girls jerked around to look at us and I jumped back. "Uh, hello." Turquoise girl said, making eye contact with Collin. He smiled. 'Hi! I'm Collin." he cheered. "Oh shush it." I mumbled to him. The girl turned and looked at me and our eyes locked. It was like nothing I've ever felt before when her eyes locked Reality caught up on me. Collin and I imprinted on twins.


End file.
